In the art, it is known to provide signal transmission using optical fibers. However, in small consumer devices optical data transmission is not a typical field of use of optical fibers. Due to the form factors in these devices, optical links may, however, be more suitable than electrical wiring.
Optical fibers as such are complicated in handling, and thus have not yet been used in consumer electronic devices, such as mobile phones.
Therefore, it is an object of the application to provide optical waveguides capable of optical signal transmission, in particular within mobile communication devices. It is another object of the application to provide an easy to implement, and easy to manufacture optical waveguide for optical signal transmission.